


Rest In Peace, Laurel

by chanelsbrown48



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Grief, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanelsbrown48/pseuds/chanelsbrown48
Summary: This is a tribute poem to Dinah Laurel Lance from Oliver Queen's POV.





	Rest In Peace, Laurel

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Laurel so much! I love Black Siren, but I just miss the Black Canary! :(
> 
> Laurel Lance deserved better and was such a great character. 
> 
> Enjoy and cry!

Dinah Laurel Lance  
I have loved you  
I have hurt you  
I have lost you  
I have grieved you  
You were the person that brought me "home"  
You were so strong  
A force to be reckoned with  
You were so beautiful and too good for this world  
I have always loved you  
And I always will  
Rest in peace, angel

❤️


End file.
